Ne Plus Résister - Bonus 1
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Rebekah se rend chez Matt pour lui présenter des excuses, alors que son départ de Mystic Falls est imminent !


**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Hello mes fidèles lectrices,**

**Comme promis, voici le premier bonus suite à l'O.S Klaroline Ne Plus Résister... Il s'agit de petit O.S consacré à Matt & Rebekah. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Maison de Matt !**_

**Le pick-up bleu était garé sur le trottoir. **

**Rebekah se tenait là, devant la maison mitoyenne de Matt. Elle se triturait la peau des doigts, nerveuse comme jamais dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait vers un garçon, faire le premier pas etc., mais là c'était… différent. Elle prit une grosse respiration avant de frapper à la porte, puis attendit. Elle entendit du bruit venant de l'intérieur de la maison. Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient… avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Matt.**

« Rebekah ? » dit-il, surprit de la voir sur le pas de sa porte. « Il est tard qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas quitter la ville ? »

« Si, euh, on part à la fin de la semaine avec Nik. » dit Rebekah. « Kol et Elijah sont déjà partis. »

« Oh ! » dit simplement Matt.

« Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Oh euh, non, enfin, j'allais prendre ma douche, je viens de rentrer du travail. » dit Matt.

**Rebekah se pinça les lèvres et elle sentit son cœur palpiter en imaginant le corps de Matt tout mouillé, des cheveux aux pieds. Elle déglutit alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne portait qu'un jean et un débardeur. **

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Matt.

« Te parler. » dit-elle en reportant son regard sur le sien.

« Me parler de quoi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Et bien, plus précisément pour m'excuser d'avoir failli te tuer. Ce n'était pas toi que je visais, je ne t'ai jamais voulu de mal. » répondit-elle.

**Matt croisa les bras, sans rien dire, l'incitant à poursuivre.**

« Nik est mon frère. C'est un salopard égoïste, sadique et tout ce que tu voudras, mais c'est mon frère, peu importe ce qu'il a pu faire, aux autres ou à sa famille, il a prit soin de moi. Pendant plus de mille ans on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. » poursuivit-elle. « Quand j'ai vu Alaric, planter ce pieux dans le corps de mon frère, et quand j'ai vu le corps prendre feu, j'ai eu le cœur brisé, j'ai paniqué et je ne pensais qu'à me venger. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il venait de mourir sous mes yeux, alors j'ai agis sans penser aux conséquences. »

**Les larmes coulaient dès à présent sur ses joues. Matt avait laissé tomber son masque d'indifférence. Il pouvait voir la sincérité dans les paroles du vampire en face d'elle. Rebekah effaça ses larmes.**

« Je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal, Matt, tu as toujours été gentil avec moi, et tu es la seule personne qui va me manquer quand je serai partie. »

**Matt relâcha les épaules et baissa les bras, avant de s'approcher de Rebekah. Il la surprit en l'enlaçant, l'attirant contre lui. Rebekah resta choquée quelques secondes avant que l'odeur de sa peau ne l'enivre. Elle passa ses bras sous ses larges épaules et enfoui son visage dans son torse. Elle sourit en sentant Matt enfouir son visage dans son cou et l'entendre respirer son odeur. Elle se laissa bercer quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente son souffle sur son oreille, suivit d'un murmure…**

_« Je te pardonne ! » murmura Matt._

**Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Rebekah, et encore plus lorsque Matt l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils s'écartèrent et ils ressentirent une étrange sensation alors que leurs yeux se croisèrent.**

« Celle avec qui tu choisiras de partager ta vie sera vraiment chanceuse. » dit-elle en lui touchant le menton. « Je regrette tellement de ne pas être humaine, là, maintenant. »

« Rebekah… » souffla-t-il mais elle coupa d'un baiser.

**Un baiser furtif mais suffisant pour les électriser tous les deux. **

« T'es le seul garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse et qui en a vraiment valu la peine, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. » chuchota-t-elle. « Adieu Matt ! »

**Elle s'écarta, sentant les bras de Matt lui glisser sur le corps. Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à s'en aller mais la main de Matt la retint par le bras. Elle se tourna vers lui, le fixa droit dans les yeux. La poigne de sa main était forte, ferme pour un humain. Ils se fixèrent, sans ciller. Le visage de Matt ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il resta figé de longues secondes interminables pour Rebekah, puis, il finit par l'attirer contre lui, lâchant son bras pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Leur visage était si proche… Matt recula, gardant Rebekah prisonnière de son bras. Il entra dans la maison mais Rebekah fut bloquée.**

« Tu peux entrer ! » chuchota-t-il.

**Il recula encore dans la maison, et cette fois, Rebekah n'eut aucun mal à franchir le seuil. Matt claqua la porte, avant de plaquer Rebekah contre celle-ci. Leurs corps étaient désormais collés, et le désir que chacun ressentait se décupla. Matt n'avait pas eu de contact physique avec une fille depuis bien longtemps, et ce qu'il éprouvait pour Rebekah était démentiel, presque irréel, mais c'était bien là. Il la voulait. Elle était là, chez lui, dans sa maison, coincée entre la porte et son corps. Rebekah posa une main fébrile sur l'épaule dénudée de Matt, puis son autre main, tout aussi tremblotante, sur son torse. Leurs yeux, aussi bleus que l'autre, se croisèrent à nouveau. En fait, c'est comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas en décrocher, jusqu'à ce que Matt ne plonge sa tête en avant, plaquant sa bouche contre celle de Rebekah.**

**Son corps tout entier trembla, gémissant dû à la surprise que ce baiser lui faisait ressentir. Mais Rebekah ne mit pas longtemps à rester surprise. Elle rendit son baiser à Matt, entourant ses mains autour de son cou. Il lui retira sa veste, son pull et le fin débardeur qu'elle portait. Rebekah lui rendit la pareille et lui ôta son débardeur, laissant son torse musclé paraître sous ses yeux. Des muscles qui l'hypnotisa tant elle ne pu détourner son regard, mais Matt prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec force. Posant ses mains sur sa taille, il la souleva. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille après avoir déchaussée ses ballerines, puis, elle se laissa transporter. Matt alla jusqu'à sa chambre, brisant le baiser pour regarder où il mettait les pieds. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, Rebekah inspira son odeur à plein poumons tout en s'accrochant à ses épaules. Lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et enleva la barrette qui retenait sa chevelure blonde. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, et Matt en profita pour coller sa bouche sur sa clavicule, suçotant sa peau avidement, allant même jusqu'à lui mordiller l'oreille. Ce simple geste excita Rebekah, qui utilisa sa force et sa vitesse pour pousser Matt sur le lit. Il retomba lourdement sur le matelas, sans s'empêcher de sourire. Rebekah s'allongea sur lui, à la différence qu'elle n'avait plus son jean. La vue de son corps coupa le souffle de Matt. Il détailla ses courbes, avant de s'arrêter sur les sous-vêtements noirs qu'elle portait encore. Il voulu les lui enlever mais Rebekah lui attrapa les poignets et lui plaqua les mains par-dessus sa tête, se pencha et l'embrassa pleinement.**

« Rebekah… » marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Je vais… exploser. »

« Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. » chuchota-t-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

**Elle dévia sa bouche et la posa sur son cou, déposant une myriade de baiser sur sa peau tout en descendant toujours plus bas. Elle prit le temps de le parcourir de ses mains, de le cajoler en s'attardant sur son torse, puis sur ses abdos dont elle en dessina le contour avec sa langue. Elle finit par se redresser, et lui enleva son jean. Matt réussit à se redresser et à lui agripper la taille pour inverser leur place. **

« On a le temps, pour approfondir. » dit-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« On a toute la nuit. » sourit Rebekah.

« On a toute la semaine. » rectifia Matt.

**Il l'embrassa, mais cette fois avec plus de tendresse. Il passa une main dans le dos de Rebekah et lui dégrafa le soutien-gorge.**

« Quel talent ! » pouffa-t-elle.

**Matt ne répondit pas. Il se glissa jusqu'au bord du lit pour ôter le dernier rempart de Rebekah, la dévoilant dans toute sa nudité, avant de retirer lui-même son boxer. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas le premier homme nu qu'elle voyait, mais elle ne pensait pas que Matt était si… imposant. Elle frémissait d'impatience. Matt grimpa sur le lit, rampa jusqu'au dessus du corps de Rebekah, qui était toujours allongée et n'attendait plus qu'à être possédé par cet homme, dont elle tombait amoureuse un peu plus à chaque seconde passait dans ses bras. **

« Tu es, magnifique ! » souffla-t-il.

« Matt… » dit-elle en portant une main sur sa joue. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans toi. »

« Bekah… » fit-il.

**Elle sourit en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi.**

« Je ne mens pas Matt, je t'aime. » avoua-t-elle.

« On trouvera une solution, je te le promets. » dit-il, avant de l'embrasser.

**Il était à moitié allongé sur elle, sa main glissant sur son corps jusqu'à sa jambe, qu'il souleva et entoura autour de sa taille. Il finit par s'allonger entièrement sur elle, et le contact de leurs intimités les firent frissonner de plaisir et d'impatience. Matt se présenta à son entrée et doucement, entra en elle. Il buta au fond de son ventre, laissant échapper un soupir rauque, autant que Rebekah qui ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, le souffle court. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules de Matt, qui commença de lents vas et viens, posant sa bouche sur celle de Rebekah, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur et touchant la sienne, la caressant avidement sans interrompre ses pénétrations. Matt enfoui son visage dans le cou de Rebekah, qui resserra ses jambes autour de lui, qui eut pour effet d'augmenter la sensation de ses coups de reins de plus en plus rigoureux. Ils se laissèrent submerger par leur passion et se perdirent dans un tourbillon de caresses et de baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent frappés par la jouissance…**

**Rebekah sortit de la salle de bain au bout de vingt minutes, vêtue uniquement du débardeur de Matt. Le vêtement était assez grand pour cacher une partie de ses jambes. Elle entra dans la cuisine, où Matt s'afférait à faire cuir du bacon, d'après l'odeur. Elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la cuisine et le regarda faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il transverse le bacon dans une grande assiette puis, éteignant la cuisinière, il se retourna et se stoppa en voyant Rebekah, portant son débardeur. Il esquissa un sourire, laissant son regard traîner sur ses jambes fines. Il entendit un gloussement, alors il leva les yeux et vit Rebekah sourire, ainsi que ses joues rosirent. Il prit l'assiette remplit de bacon, la posa sur la table avec deux couverts, puis, s'avança vers Rebekah, lui tendant les mains. Des mains qu'elle n'hésita pas à prendre dans les sienne. **

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il. « A moins que tu n'aies soif ? »

« Non, ça va aller. » répondit-elle. « Je… je me suis déjà nourri… avant de venir. »

« D'accord, alors, tu viens partager cette énorme assiette de bacon avec moi ? » proposa-t-il.

**Elle acquiesça de la tête en guise de réponse. Le sourire de Matt s'agrandit, mais au lieu de reculer pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise autour de la table, il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Rebekah, approcha son corps du sien, et embrassa ses lèvres. Elle soupira d'aise et lui rendit son baiser, tout en entourant ses bras autour de son cou.**

« Tu restes dormir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Avec plaisir ! » répondit-elle.

**Ils échangèrent un sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir. Rebekah voulut s'asseoir en tirant une chaise, mais Matt lui attrapa la taille et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux. **

« Tu restes dans mes bras ! » dit-il.

**Rebekah ne résista pas, bien au contraire. Souriante, elle s'empara d'une fourchette et piqua dans un morceau de bacon, qu'elle mit dans sa bouche, imitée par Matt. Pendant plusieurs secondes aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils se contentèrent de manger le bacon, jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit vide. Reposant la fourchette, Matt passa sa main sous les genoux de Rebekah et se leva de la chaise, la tenant dans ses bras et se dirigeant dans la chambre. Elle éteignit les lumières chaque fois qu'elle voyait un interrupteur, puis, une fois dans le lit, elle se débarrassa du débardeur et se blottit contre Matt, sa tête contre son torse nu.**

« Tu dors tout le temps nue ? » lui demanda-t-il.

**Rebekah releva la tête et la cala contre sa main pour scruter le bleu des yeux du jeune homme.**

« J'ai envie de sentir ta peau contre la mienne. » répondit-elle.

« Hum, laisse-moi le temps de digérer tout ce bacon avant de penser à un autre round. » plaisanta-t-il.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Et bien, faudrait peut-être qu'on… discute ?! » suggéra-t-elle.

« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. » lui concéda-t-il. « Pourquoi vous quittez la ville, exactement ? »

« Et bien, tout d'abord parce que mon frère a fait un pacte avec la sorcière. » expliqua-t-elle. « Ensuite, il est temps qu'on prenne un nouveau départ en tant que famille. Il s'est passé tellement de chose, on doit redevenir comme avant, soudé, les uns envers les autres. On a trop perdu dans cette guerre. »

« Désolé pour Finn, je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler. » avoua Matt.

« J'ai tué Elena alors, on va dire qu'on est quitte. » dit-elle dans un petit sourire. « Le fait est, que je pars toujours à la fin de la semaine, mais après ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, je ne tiens plus tellement à partir. »

« Les familles fondatrices savent, que vous êtes des vampire. » dit-il. « Alaric leur a tout balancé, y compris le nom de ceux qui connaissent leur secret. Je sais qu'ils me surveillent. »

« Alors viens avec moi. » dit Rebekah en touchant sa joue. « Demande à quelqu'un de s'occuper de ce que tu ne veux pas emporter dans cette maison, embarque le nécessaire et viens avec moi à Chicago. Tu pourras commencer une nouvelle vie… avec moi. »

« Et devenir un vampire ? » arqua-t-il.

« Pas si c'est ce que tu ne veux pas. » dit-elle. « Je serai même… prête à te laisser t'en aller le jour où tu le décideras… »

« Je ne veux pas m'en aller. » souffla-t-il.

**Rebekah planta son regard au sien. Matt se redressa et l'embrassa, posant sa main sur sa hanche et s'allongea sur elle. Rebekah enroula ses bras autour de lui, caressa ses hanches à son tour. **

« Etant donné que j'ai failli mourir à cause de toi, j'imagine que je peux te demander quelques petites faveurs. » dit-il.

« Bien sûr, de quoi as-tu besoin ? » dit Rebekah.

« Tu pourrais hypnotiser ma patronne pour qu'elle m'augmente quand j'irais donner ma démission demain ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce sera un jeu d'enfant. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Et, si tu veux je pourrais même faire en sorte que ce que tu veux vendre – si jamais c'est le cas – je trouve des acheteur dans l'heure qui vient ! »

« Hum on en reparlera demain… « susurra Matt, qui captura ses lèvres.

**Rebekah se mit à rire avant de s'abandonner totalement, remontant la couverture sur eux.**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Le lendemain, lorsque Rebekah rentra chez elle, elle était de bien meilleure humeur, contrairement à son frère, dont le visage fermé ne trahissait aucune autre émotion que de l'impatience. Une impatience qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de masquer.**

« Bonjour mon cher frère ! » le salua Rebekah d'une voix joyeuse.

**Elle marcha d'un pas guilleret jusqu'à son frère, qui venait tout juste de finir de se nourrir au cou d'une jeune femme, et, à la surprise de l'hybride, elle lui enlaça les épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue.**

« Tu es de bonne humeur ce matin. » remarqua Klaus. « Puis-je en connaître la raison ? »

« Matt. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Matt. » répéta Klaus. « Matt qui ? L'humain ! »

« Oui, j'ai passé la nuit dans ses bras. » dit Rebekah en allant s'asseoir sur un canapé. « Et il m'aime. »

« T'es sûr que tu ne l'as pas rêvé ? » s'amusa Klaus.

« Non, et il va venir avec nous. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Pardon ? » s'écria Klaus.

**Il fit un pas en arrière et la jeune fille, à moitié inconsciente tomba sur le sol.**

« Tu emmènes cet humain avec nous ? » répéta Klaus.

« Oui, où est le mal ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Le Conseil a un œil sur lui parce qu'il connait notre secret, je lui offre une porte de sortie et je lui offre l'occasion de mener une nouvelle vie, avec moi. »

**Elle se leva d'un geste souple et brusque, et défia son grand frère.**

« Il a tué Finn. » gronda Klaus.

« J'ai tué Elena et tu as tué sa tante, transformé Tyler. » énuméra Rebekah. « Mais c'est finit tout ça Nik, tu l'as dis toi-même on doit repartir à zéro. Je veux que Matt vienne avec nous, je suis amoureuse de lui et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Il a accepté mes excuses, il m'a fait rentré chez lui, il a prit soin de moi toute une nuit comme jamais personne ne l'a fait pour moi. Je t'en prie Nik, c'est la seule chose que je te demande. »

**Klaus ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à sa sœur, et encore moins quand elle lui servait ce regard de chien battu qui lui sied tant. Roulant des yeux, et dans un soupir exaspéré, il répondit :**

« D'accord il peut venir. »

**Rebekah sourit et se jeta au cou de son frère.**

« Merci, merci, merci… » dit-elle. « T'es le meilleur. »

« Ouais… » maugréa Klaus alors qu'ils se séparèrent. « Il devra être prêt pour la fin de la semaine. »

« Je l'aiderais. » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle le prit encore dans ses bras et l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre.**

_**Maison de Matt !**_

**Matt s'était désinscrit du lycée et il avait vidé son casier. En chemin, il avait croisé Jeremy et Bonnie mais ne s'était pas arrêté pour leur parler car il avait encore des tas de choses à faire, comme démissionner de son poste au Mystic Grill et trier ses affaires… Il attendrait le soir pour démissionner, durant son service pour que Rebekah puisse **_**suggérer**_** à sa patronne de donner un peu plus… Matt eut un rictus en pensant à ce qu'il avait demandé à sa **_**petite amie. **_**Il changeait, et ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour Rebekah étaient confus et évident. Il était en train de tomber amoureux mais, où cela le mènerait-il ? Seul le temps le lui dira. Et pour l'instant, il utilisa son temps à faire l'inventaire de ses affaires. Tous les meubles de la maison étaient à lui, enfin à sa mère mais elle ne vivait plus à Mystic Falls et Matt décida que certaines de ces choses ne lui serviraient à rien. Il allait vendre tous les meubles, sauf les cadres photos bien sûr. Il les rassembla tous et les éparpilla sur son lit. Les photos de lui et Vicky, sa sœur disparue. Des photos de sa mère, des photos de famille. Bien qu'il ne parle plus à sa mère, il prit la décision de garder les photos, même celles de tous ses amis… sauf celles qui dataient de la période où il sortait avec Elena et Caroline. Son avenir était désormais avec Rebekah et il était temps de faire de nouvelles photos de couples. Une fois les photos non-désirées, enlevées des cadres, déchirées et à la poubelle, il ouvrit chaque placard de la maison et en sortit plusieurs valises. Il était temps de passer au tri essentiel : ses affaires personnelles.**

**Des heures durant, Matt s'acharnait à trier vêtements, papiers etc., quand :**

_« Matt, t'es là ? »_

**C'était la voix de Rebekah.**

« Ouais, dans la chambre ! » répondit-il.

**Dos à la porte, il ne vit pas Rebekah se figer sur le seuil de la chambre.**

_« Quel bazar ! »_

**Il esquissa un sourire et se retourna.**

« Malheureusement, je n'ai pas cette faculté de me déplacer à une vitesse fulgurante, contrairement à ma copine. » dit-il en souriant.

« Comme c'est tragique. » concéda-t-elle.

« Tu m'aides ? » demanda-t-il en riant sous cape.

« Nik est d'accord pour que tu viennes. » répondit-elle à la place, tout en s'avançant jusqu'à lui.

« Parce que j'avais besoin de sa permission pour te suivre dans un autre état ? » arqua-t-il.

« Non, mais il devait savoir. » dit-elle, en entourant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Hum j'ai besoin d'une pause. » dit Matt. « Je m'allongerais bien, mais mon lit est encombré. »

« Pas pour longtemps ! » chuchota Rebekah.

**En un clin d'œil, le lit de Matt fut débarrassé, la couverture rabattue, les volets tirés, et la lumière de la lampe de chevet allumée. Rebekah était de l'autre côté du lit et commençait à se déshabiller lentement, sans quitter Matt du regard.**

« On se le fait cette pause ? » sourit-elle, alors que la couleur de son soutien-gorge attira l'attention de Matt.

« Oh que oui ! » s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

**Il se déshabilla aussi vite qu'il le pu, puis, grimpa dans son lit, tira le bras de Rebekah, qui tomba sur lui. Il la rattrapa par les hanches, et l'embrassa.**

« Tu m'as envoûté, Rebekah Mikaelson, alors que je ne devrais pas succomber à un vampire… » susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres. « C'est contraire à mes principes. »

« J'adore relever des défis ! » chuchota-t-elle en se glissant sous la couverture.

**Matt la regarda s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Elle portait toujours ses sous-vêtements alors que lui était nu comme un ver.**

« Jolie vue ! » dit-il, en faisant courir ses mains sur les cuisses de Rebekah.

« Tu veux en voir plus ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

**Matt se mordit la lèvre avant d'acquiescer, alors que Rebekah détacha l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Matt lui agrippa la taille et la fit basculer sur le lit, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, remplacé très vite par un gloussement.**

…

**La nuit était tombée lorsque Matt et Rebekah, riant aux éclats, se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé du salon. **

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de 8.000 dollar ? » demanda Matt, sans s'empêcher de rire.

« Oh fais pas ton plaignant tu veux, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de l'hypnotiser pour t'augmenter. » lui rappela Rebekah. « Et puis, j'aurais pu lui soutirer bien plus, avec tout le fric qu'elle planque. »

« T'es dingue » gloussa-t-il.

« Je sais… » sourit-elle en s'installa à califourchon sur lui. « C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! »

**Ils se mirent à rire.**

**Un jour passa, puis deux, puis trois avant qu'un orage n'éclate. Rebekah gara sa voiture devant chez Matt et en sortit en vitesse tout en courant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle entra dans la maison sans prendre la peine de frapper.**

« Saleté de pluie ! » grinça-t-elle.

**Elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla, quand Matt la rejoignit. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la pièce et la regarda.**

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, à part que je suis trempée. » répondit-elle.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Euh, non, pas vraiment. » souffla-t-elle.

**Elle était nue à présent, et Matt darda son regard sur ses courbes, sans contrôler le désir qui grimpa en lui. Rebekah s'en amusa et en profita alors, elle ramassa ses vêtements et les déposa dans l'évier, puis, entra dans la douche. Matt détourna les yeux et prit les vêtements trempés de sa petite amie pour les mettre dans la machine à laver…**

… **Rebekah sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de son corps. **

« Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ? » demanda Matt, en glissant ses mains sur ses joues.

« Loin de moi cette idée ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« On est coincé ici… » dit Matt d'une rauque, tout en glissant ses mains sur les épaules de Rebekah. « … à cause de l'orage. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, étant donné qu'il n'y a plus rien à trier… ? »

« J'ai ma petite idée ! » sourit Rebekah.

**Elle l'embrassa tendrement, mais cette tendresse se mua en un désir incontrôlable pour chacun d'eux. Matt fut délesté de ses vêtements, et Rebekah laissa tomber sa serviette au sol. Il se colla aussitôt contre son corps nu et lui empoigna une jambe, l'entoura autour de sa taille et la pénétra… **

**Assise dans le lit, blottie entre les bras de Matt, Rebekah avait les yeux fermés et se laissa bercer par l'orage. **

« Tu crois que l'orage va durer longtemps ? » demanda Matt, dont les lèvres effleuraient le cou de Rebekah.

« Hum je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle.

« Il va falloir que j'annonce la nouvelle de mon départ à mes… amis. » dit-il en posant sa tête contre le bois du lit.

« Ça va être drôle de voir leur tête. » dit-elle.

**Matt sourit tout en refermant davantage ses bras autour d'elle. **

« Tu veux toujours partir avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu crois que j'aurais vendu la totalité du mobilier, ma camionnette et rendu le bail au propriétaire si j'avais changé d'avis ? » exposa-t-il.

« Je veux juste, être sûre que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. » admit-elle.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. » la rassura-t-il.

**Il changea de position et s'allongea. Rebekah l'imita et posa sa tête sur son torse, se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur. Le sommeil les gagna l'un l'autre, alors que l'orage redoubla à l'extérieur.**

**L'orage avait cessé. La maison vidée une bonne fois pour toute, Matt et Rebekah firent route jusqu'au Manoir, où Klaus, avec l'aide d'une petite poignée d'hybride, remplissait les camions des dernières affaires qu'ils possédaient. **

« Et bien, ma sœur daigne rentrer à la maison. » s'amusa Klaus.

« Très drôle Nik. » railla Rebekah. « On est venu pour mettre une partie des affaires de Matt dans les camions. Ma voiture n'est pas assez grande. »

« Mais je t'en prie, fait. » dit Klaus.

**Il regarda Matt, le scruta d'un œil sans émotion, puis, un mince sourire s'étira au coin de sa bouche et tendit sa main au jeune humain.**

« Bienvenue dans la famille ! » lui dit-il.

**Matt lui rendit sa poignée de main.**

« Merci ! » dit Matt.

« Comment aurais-je pu refuser ? » dit Klaus. « D'autant plus que moi aussi j'ai une invité de dernière minute. »

« Qui ça ? » demanda Rebekah.

**Mais elle comprit lorsque le sourire de son frère s'agrandit.**

« Non, Caroline ? » arqua-t-elle en masquant un fou rire. « Elle est revenue à la raison on dirait. »

« Je lui ai parlé de vous deux… » dit Klaus. « Je pense que vous la verrez chez les frères Salvatore, elle va faire ses adieux à ses amis. »

« En parlant de ça, faut que je leur parle moi aussi. » dit Matt.

« Rendez-vous chez Caroline dans une heure ! » dit Klaus.

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Rebekah.

_**Maison des Salvatore !**_

**Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils mirent un pied dans le salon des Salvatore, où tous les amis de Matt s'y trouvaient. Le jeune homme vit Tyler, assis sur un des canapés.**

« Tyler, je vois que t'as refais surface. » constata Matt.

« Ouais. » souffla Tyler. « Pas la meilleure expérience de ma vie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là ? » claqua Damon, en pointant Rebekah.

« Quoi, t'as peur que je m'en prenne encore à Elena ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ton frère a promis. » rappela Bonnie, d'une voix ferme.

« Oui et ne t'en fais pas, dans une heure on sera parti. » la rassura Rebekah.

« Elle est avec moi. » dit Matt. « Je suis venu, euh, pour vous dire au revoir. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Jeremy.

« Je pars avec Rebekah. » expliqua Matt. « J'ai quitté le lycée, démissionné du Grill, vendu ma camionnette et tout ce qui me servait plus… »

« T'es sous hypnose ou quoi ? » voulut savoir Damon.

« Pas le moins du monde ! » répondit Matt. « Je suis tout à fait lucide. Je quitte la ville avec Rebekah, et je vous demande de respecter ça. »

**Rebekah glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Matt… Un geste qui écœura Damon, quand ce fut au tour de Caroline de se montrer !**

_**Chicago !**_

_**Un an plus tard !**_

**Son diplôme de fin d'études de lycée dans les mains, Matt fixait le plafond de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Rebekah. Voilà un an qu'il vivait à Chicago. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être chez lui parmi les Originels, et pourtant… Il avait reprit le lycée et finit son cursus scolaire avec Caroline. Aujourd'hui, toute la petite famille de vampire et l'humain qu'il était allait quitter le continent pour l'Angleterre…**

_**Londres !**_

_**Cinq ans plus tard !**_

**Bouche contre bouche, les vêtements voletants à travers l'immense chambre, Matt et Rebekah s'adonnaient à leur passe-temps favori lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble… A savoir le sexe. Matt était désormais âgé de vingt-quatre ans, et il n'avait pas tant changé.**

« Arrête tu me chatouilles ! » s'esclaffa Rebekah.

**Blottis dans les draps après l'amour, elle se tortilla entre ses bras tandis qu'il lui chatouillait les côtes. **

« D'accord j'arrête ! » rit-il en stoppant sa torture.

**Il s'allongea sur le côté, calant sa tête contre sa main et planta son regard dans celui de sa petite amie, dont les yeux bleus pétillaient.**

« Transforme-moi ! » dit-il subitement.

**Le sourire de Rebekah s'évapora sous la surprise. Elle se redressa, se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux, craignant d'avoir mal entendu. Elle sentit les mains de Matt s'emparer des siennes, puis de sa taille pour l'obliger à s'asseoir sur lui.**

« Rebekah, je t'aime, et je suis prêt maintenant. » dit-il, avec une sérieux qui la dérouta. « Je veux devenir un vampire, et je resterais à tes côtés comme tu le désires. »

« Tu… tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sûr et certain ! » répondit-il. « A moins que tu ne veuilles pas ! »

**Cette remarque la fit démarrer au quart de tour. Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec fougue. Matt éclata de rire alors qu'elle parsemait son cou de baisers.**

« Tu veux le faire quand ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, maintenant ? » répondit-il.

**Elle eut du mal à contenir son excitation et son impatience. Rebekah se mordit le poignet et le tendit à Matt. Fixant son regard dans le sien, Matt prit son poignet dans sa main et, sans la quitter des yeux, posa sa bouche sur la morsure et aspira le sang en grande quantité. Quand il se retira, Rebekah l'embrassa langoureusement, sentant le goût de son propre sang sur sa langue, puis, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de la nuque de son amant, le fixa et, lorsqu'il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, elle lui brisa la nuque.**

**A son réveil, Matt n'hésita pas à boire le sang humain à travers une poche de sang et la transformation fut immédiate…**

**Une bague de jour lui fut donnée, et **_**'l'entraînement' **_**commença. Il mit du temps à s'habituer à ses nouvelles aptitudes, et lorsqu'il tua par mégarde une des personnes sur laquelle il se nourrissait, il fut difficile pour lui de le rassurer. Les années passèrent et Matt avait apprit à contrôler ses émotions, ses facultés de vampires et surtout, sa soif de sang. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, c'était son désir pour Rebekah. Son amour pour elle grandissait chaque jour passait à ses côtés, et les années défilèrent sans que cela ne changea. **

**Il était devenu un membre à part entière de la famille Originelle, mais cette fois en tant que vampire !**

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais que certaines choses allaient vite, mais bon, j'espère quand même que cela vous a plu.

Le prochain bonus sera du Kalejah - Katherine & Elijah !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
